bullfrogproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Tickets
Golden Tickets are a key part of the Theme Park World game which are given to the player when they are able to meet certain targets set by the game. Once the player has obtained a golden ticket they are able to buy special rides which your scientist wouldn't normally discover. Three Golden Tickets make up an extra Golden keys which will unlock other world in the game. Game description Golden tickets are a currency in the game that can be spent on the mystery items you may have seen in the Buy Attractions pop-ups. These items makes your park more exciting and fun places to be so win those tickets and buy away! So how do I win them, I hear you cry? Well, without giving too much away, you need to make your Theme Park as good as humanly possible. If lots of kids visit your park, that's great and you might be rewarded. But don't think that's the only way to win tickets. Great rides and happy visitors can also earn you some tickets, so make sure you attend to all the aspects of your new Theme Park. Don't worry too much though, the advisor is always on hand to give you helpful advice. With his assistance, you'll be winning tickets left, right and centre! How to Obtain them Lost Kingdom * Get 100 visitors into the park. * Get 200 visitors into the park. * Get 350 recent visitors. * Get a level of 75 happiness. * Get at least 150 people happy. * Make $15,000 in a year. * Research and build all the items available to the park. Halloween World * Get 100 visitors into the park. * Get 200 visitors into the park. * Get 350 recent visitors. * Get a level of 75 happiness. * Get at least 150 people happy. * Make $15,000 in a year. * Research and build all the items available to the park. Wonderland * Get 2500 visitors into the park. * Get 300 people into the park. * Get a happiness level of 80. * Get at least 150 people happy. * Make $20,000 in a year. * Research and build all the items available to the park. Space Zone * Get 350 people into the park at once. * Have a total of 3000 visitors to the park. * Have 500 visitors in the last 6 months. * Have a high level (80 or 85 (?)) of visitor happiness. * Make $30,000 in a year. * Research and build all the items available to the park. General (Will only work once, can be obtained in any park.) * Build a really long water ride. * Build a really long Go-kart ride. * Build a really tall roller-coaster (max height) * Expand your park's land alot. Purchase Besides trying to win Golden tickets in order to obtain Golden keys so that you are able to unlock the other worlds, Golden tickets have other uses. They can be used by the player in each of the park worlds to purchase two (or three, in Space Zone) additional rides which the parks Scientists would not have researched. They are normally very popular and bring additional people to the park. In each park, one of these rides will cost one or two tickets, and the other will cost three. Space Zone has an extra ride avaiable, costing five golden tickets. Once a ride is bought with tickets, all future purchases of that ride will cost money, even if a park is restarted. This means golden tickets spend on a ride cannot be recovered without creating an entirely new save and re-earning them. The rides available for purchase with golden tickets are: Lost Kingdom: * Jurassic Tours * Eruption Halloween World: * Flightmare Tours * Spooky Spider Wonderland: * Tweety Tours * Dragon Fliers Space Zone: * Cosmic Cruiser * Cyclone Station * The Aerotron Category:Theme Park World